cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Wulffe
Captain Wulffe was a Clone Trooper who served the Galactic Republic in fighting in the Clone Wars, then went on to serve the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Temuera Morrison. Biography Wulffe was born and raised on Kamino as part of the Republic Clone Army, being of the genetic template of Jango Fett. After training hard and excelling in his performance, he becomes a Captain and serves directly under Anakin Skywalker and Kobi-Ben Kenobi. Wulffe then fights in numerous vicious battles against the Battle Droid armies of the Separatists, fighting Battle Droid forces and defenses in fierce battles and skirmishes on various different worlds. He also fights skirmishes against pirates and bandits, while mostly still fighting in massive battles against the Separatists. In one of his most famous operations, Wulffe keeps fighting in fierce battles against the Battle Droid forces, with Wulffe fighting in the vicious battle of Khristeffsis, in which Wulffe fights to defend Republic lines and positions and fighting off Battle Droid assaults. With that, he then fights in the fierce battle of Saliucami, with Wulffe fighting to assault Battle Droid trenches and camps, then keeps fighting Battle Droid defenses to assault villages, then Wulffe fights in fierce fighting to defend Republic lines and defend the villages, fighting off Battle Droid assaults. Wulffe then fights in a vicious battle on Chinikiff, with Wulffe fighting to defend Republic lines and positions, and fight off Battle Droid assaults. He then keeps fighting to assault Battle Droid camps, then fights through Battle Droid defensive lines and positions and then assaults a city, fighting through the streets and buildings to seize the city. After this, Wulffe fights in the battle of Liperis, where he fights to defend several villages, then fights to defend Republic defensive lines and positions, then he assaults and destroys several camps and seizes and defends a few villages. After this, he fights in the battle of Crimserik, and he keeps fighting past Battle Droid forces and defenses, eliminating Battle Droid camps and settlements to assault a Battle Droid base, where he discovers a massive Separatist counterattack happening. As such, Wulffe helps fight on Heiliresin, where Wulffe and Republic forces engage in fighting in defending Republic lines and fight off Battle Droid assaults, then keeps fighting past Battle droid positions, lines and other defenses in the jungles and then assaults Battle Droid camps and convoys in fierce fighting, then he fights to seize and defend a couple of villages. With that, Wulffe fights in the battle of Mirosi, where he fights through Battle Droid forces and defenses in the swamps and fields to eliminate Battle Droid trenches, camps and pillboxes, then fights to defend a Republic settlement. With that, he then fights in the battle of Tibrin, where he fights to defend Republic lines and positions, then fights to assault and defend a city, fighting off Battle Droid assaults. With that, he fights in the battle of Neimoidia to intercept the Separatist counter assault, fighting to defend the planet and destroy much of the Battle Droid forces, eliminating their counter assault, and then fighting to defend several villages and a city. After this, he fights to liberate Monderon, driving off Separatist occupation forces. Wulffe keeps fighting in multiple fierce battles and skirmishes throughout the war, fighting on countless worlds and gaining a wide string of victories. After the Clone Wars, he discovers the presence of a bio-chip that forces Clones to obey whatever order is given by their commander. Along with his battle comrade, Fox, Wulffe removes his own chip and then does the same for his squad mates. As such, he, Fox and their men refuse to take part in Order 66, and Wulffe and his chip-free Clone Troopers even help several Jedi evade and escape the Clones carrying out the order. With that, Wulffe and Fox help Jedi Knights, Hithi Fistei and Tsui Choi, to lead neo-Clone Troopers in fighting a Clone Rebellion against the Empire, with Wulffe fighting hard against Imperial forces on numerous worlds in fierce battles until the rebellion is crushed. Afterwards, he and his men reside on Murkhana from then on, but they are found by Kyle Katarn and Nien Klivi, who helps him fight off an Imperial attack on Murkhana. Afterwards, having complete free will, Wulffe joins the Rebel Alliance to fight the Galactic Empire. With that, he fights in a number of battles, with him mostly helping Katarn, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Gavin Antillis and Lex Binteri in their adventures and missions against the Imperials, with Wulffe often serving as their comrade in battle. During the Clone Wars, Wulffe also has a close, romantic relationship with the young Chiss Jedi, Riyo Chuchi. After the Clone Wars, Wulffe gets Chuchi to safety on Murkhana, though he does receive much help from her in leading the Clone Insurrection against the Galactic Empire. Wulffe marries Chuchi and settles down with her on Murkhana, while still fighting the Empire. Personality Wulffe was a very caring, brave and loyal individual who was incredibly helpful towards others, and he showed much compassion for people in need. He was very aggressive and fierce in battle, and he also tended to be very hot tempered at times, often angrily challenging authority, and even tended to be snarky. He was extremely protective of his men, particularly Fives, and did whatever he could for them. He held a firm loyalty to the Galactic Republic, but not so much to follow it blindly, as he would become disillusioned with it becoming the Galactic Empire. He was also very independent and had a tendency to use unorthodox and reckless methods, due to being heavily influenced by Anakin Skywalker. Abilities Wulffe was an excellent fighter, being highly skilled in marksmanship and using blaster guns, as well as being very skilled in fist fighting, overwhelmingly using his trademarked scoped DC-15A blaster rifle in combat, as well as a DC-15S blaster carbine. Along with this, he was also a skilled pilot and was capable of easily flying star fighters. Wulffe was also very intelligent and could think up of rather brilliant strategies. He also had a great deal a physical strength and could lift very heavy objects. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Kobi-Ben Kenobi Nien Klivi Riyo Chuchi Kyle Katarn Fox Fives Hithi Fistei Tsui Choi Han Solo Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Military Characters Category:Altruistic Category:Vigilantes Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Suicidal Category:Survivors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One Man Army Category:Lawful Category:Assassin Category:Right Hand Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Selfless Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Anti Heroes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Recurring Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Forgivers Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Rescuers Category:Hard Workers Category:Serious Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Honorable Category:Hunters Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Authority Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Seeker of Vengeance